Whipped
by Rhizer
Summary: Beca and Aubrey argue over whether or not Beca is whipped. Beca/Chloe, Aubrey/Benji.


**Based on this prompt from tumblr - Beca and Aubrey having an argument on whether Beca is whipped or not. Then Chloe walks in and ask Beca to do something and she does it showing Aubrey how she is whipped.**

* * *

"Don't forget we're having dinner with my parents on Sunday." Aubrey calls out to Benji, following him to the front door of her and Chloe's shared apartment.

"I remember." Benji assures her.

"Oh and I told mum we'd bring desert so..."

"I'll make my famous apple pie." Benji cuts her off with a loving smile before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Mmm you're the best." Aubrey mumbles against his lips.

"As much as I want to stay I really have to get to work." He grins before leaning in to kiss her again.

"Ok. Go." She gently pushes him back trying to make sure he isn't late for work again. Walking backwards down the hall he grins at her.

"Love you."

"Love you too." She calls back before closing the door.

"You two are a cavity waiting to happen."

Aubrey rolls her eyes at Beca who's sitting at the kitchen bench eating breakfast.

"Please like you and Chloe aren't just as bad if not worse." She retorts as she walks past into the kitchen intent on her morning caffeine.

Beca smirks, riling Aubrey up is one of her favorite past times.

"I do feel sorry for Benji though..." She baits.

Aubrey spins around and fixs Beca with a stare daring her to say something bad about her relationship.

"Poor bastard can't even see how whipped he is."

"Benji is just being a good boyfriend. He likes to make sure I'm happy, it has nothing to do with being whipped." Aubrey replies evenly as she finishes making her coffee.

"Yeah I'm sure him making you apple pie has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he's so tightly wrapped around your little finger, I'm surprised you haven't lost circulation yet."

Aubrey doesn't respond choosing to instead continue making her coffee. It doesn't dissuade Beca though who merley takes it as a challenge to push Aubrey further.

"So how did you do it Aubs? How did you train your puppy? Did you bribe him with sex? Oh! I know you threatened to ...you know..." She makes gagging motions. Laughing at the glare being sent her way. Any normal person would cower at that look but after seeing it almost daily for the past few years Beca has become immune to it's powers.

"Dammit are you ever going to let that go?! And no I don't have to bribe or threaten Benji, he does those things because he loves me. Besides if anyone around here can't see how whipped they are it's you!" She snaps.

"Me?!" Beca laughs. "I am not whipped Aubrey."

"Oh really? Last week you sat through a musical movie marathon, despite the fact that you hate movies, because Chloe gave you those puppy dog eyes. Last Friday when we all went out for dinner, you'd been going on about how much you'd been craving a good steak all week but when it came time to order you got the chicken because Chloe couldn't choose between that and lasagna."

"Excuse me for being a good girlfriend."

"Oh so when you do something nice you're being a good girlfriend but when Benji does the same thing he's whipped?" Aubrey asks raising her eyebrows.

"Yu_p_." Beca replies.

"Well I don't even have to guess how Chloe taught her scrappy little puppy to behave herself." Aubrey smirks.

Beca narrows her eyes at her.

"Was the sex really good enough to completely give up your free will though?"

Aubrey continues to smirk at her.

"I'm not whipped."

"Sure and Chloe's eyes aren't blue."

Beca opens her mouth to retort when she's distracted by Chloe walking out of her bedroom, arms stretching above her head causing her tank top to ride up. Aubrey rolls her eyes at the look on Beca's face.

Chloe walks up behind Beca and wraps her arms around her shoulders kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning." She mumbles to the room.

"Good morning."

"Morning babe. Want some toast?" Beca offers her a piece.

"Mmm thanks." Chloe accepts the toast before wandering around the bench to make a cup of coffee, cursing when she finds there is no milk left.

"What's wrong?" Beca asks

"We're out of milk." She replies pouting.

"Oh well I can go get some while you shower if you want?" Beca offers.

"Orrr..." Chloe drags out.

"Orrr I could go to the cafe down the road while you go shower."

Chloe immediately starts beaming.

"The usual?"

"Yep, thanks babe!" Chloe kisses her.

"Yeah yeah." Beca feels the small grin tugging at her cheeks.

Chloe heads back to their room to get for her shower. A second later her head pops out from behind the door.

"Oh and Beca? Could you..."

"Get you a bagel and a choc chip muffin?"

Chloe rushes back over to her, kissing her hard.

"Mmm I love you."

"Love you too." Beca replies, dopey grin in full force now.

Chloe grins pecking her again before turning and heading to the bathroom.

When Beca turns to grab her keys she sees Aubrey standing there wearing a shit eating grin.

"Oh bite me." She snaps before walking out the door.


End file.
